


[Podfic of] compare & contrast

by exmanhater, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Arguing, bonding and making up. (In short: relationships.)





	[Podfic of] compare & contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [compare & contrast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223651) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2yoPGbQ) [2 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 04:08 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
